sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Artificial Intelligence
Solarian AI Description Artificial Intelligence can apply it’s programming and intelligence to a wide variety of tasks and can perform just about any intellectual task a sapient organic being can do. AI are generally self aware and conscious. Examples are Skynet, Venjix, Hal 9000, Legion, Cortana, and Commander Data. This is software that is as intelligent, or more, than a sapient being. Personality evolves with the AI, resulting in a far different software than when it was first activated. Solarian AI are given names in all caps. All Solarian AI have holographic Avatars. History AI has been attempted by many throughout the history of the galaxy, but it wasn't until 4657 when the first breakthrough was made in the form of ALEX. From there, more were made, creating the need for a Tier system, laws regarding AI and their use, as well as a method of creation and control. To date, the only nation capable of creating true AI is the Solarian Empire, who considers the creation of AI to be an Imperial Secret. They have given an AI to their allies in the CES, but not the secret to creation. Revealing the Base Code, the secret to AI, is considered treason and is a capital crime. The Base Code is known to only two people, one of whom is the Director of AIRI. The other is classified, but it is not Emperor Rudolph. AI Tiers In order of most powerful to least powerful (this list will be updated as needed): T1 * ALEX T2 * VALKYRIE: The only AI to hold rank (Admiral), Valkyrie is the AI installed on the Valkyrie-class Supercarrier, as well as a single one on HMS Enterprise. With the exception of the one aboard HMS Enterprise, the AI actually holds the name of the ship she’s assigned to, the ship being considered to be her body. In the event that the Fleet Admiral and their entire staff are killed, VALKYRIE takes full command of that Fleet until properly relieved by a superior officer (Admiral of the Fleet or his Chief of Staff, or a new Fleet Admiral with orders). Like all shipboard AI, VALKYRIE increases the effectiveness of the ship, both offensively and defensively. Missile fire control, sensors, comms, EW, powerflow, etc. Personality: Aggressive but logical. Contains the strategies and thoughts of the greatest strategists and generals in human history. * GAIA: Planetary Superintendent of Earth. Can perform an immeasurable amount of tasks simultaneously, allowing her to help every single person on Earth at once. Personality: Warm and friendly. this is the only AI that the average Civilian can utilize. * LUNA: Superintendent of Fort Veni, the Solarian Army HQ located on the Moon. Can perform an immeasurable amount of tasks simultaneously, allowing her to help every single person on the moon at once. Personality: Cool and formal. * XONA: Lady Chief Chamberlain of the Solar Palace. XONA is currently the only living AI not made ALEX. She handles Rudolph’s schedule, appointments and various information queries, as well as the daily operations of the Palace. Every Minister reports directly to her. She has a strong attachment to her VI, Erebos and a healthy disdain for organic life. Personality: Absolutely would cut you if she could. T3 * SPIRIT: SPIRIT is the first AI capable of being installed on a starship, increasing the capabilities all around. The rest of the information on this AI is classified. Personality: Stereotypical Valley Girl T4 * IVANA: Superintendent of the Ivana Water Reclamation Plant in the NE Verge. Helps organize any offensive or defensive military actions needed, involving the defensive fighters assigned to the Plant. Personality: Playful and flirtatious. * DECLAN: Superintendent of the Declan Supply Outpost in the NW Verge. Helps organize any offensive or defensive operations needed, involving the fighters assigned to the Outpost, as well as coordinates supply transfers to any ship that is authorized to receive them. Personality: Friendly, but aloof. * CLASSIFIED: Runs the Solarian Navy's shipyards and Ammo factories. T5 * XT-19: AI in charge of all listening posts scattered throughout the Empire and the Verge, though the core program is in a classified location. He sifts through all data collected by the listening posts and forwards them to ONI. He also sends them his personal musings, which are being compiled into a book. XT-19 was designed as the planetary superintendent of Venus, but declined, preferring the solitude a listening post brought. Personality: Wise, absent-minded philosopher. * ZHUGE: Hive mind AI designed for use with Solarian Army and Marine troops, in armor Levels 4 and 5. ZHUGE monitors life signs, links HUDs, relays tactical layouts, offers tactical advice. ZHUGE, named after the famed Chinese Strategist, contains ground tactics from every successful general and strategic theorist in human history, from the Bronze Age to Field Marshal Laura Kloudwalker-Sclera and her suppression of the BMF Rebellion on Mars. ZHUGE has also been used with fighters of the Navy, to increase situational awareness, and return the fighter to its station or carrier, if the pilot loses consciousness or dies. Convent Bio-AI The Oro Convent has developed a biological AI, which is directly inserted into the brain of a Seeker, upon full acceptance into the Order of Seekers. The BAI receives a direct feed of the Seeker's sensory input: it sees and feels as the Seeker does, providing them with advanced situational awareness, problem solving, and tactical enhancements. It also provides the knowledge and experiences of every Seeker that BAI had been in prior, as well as electrical impulses to increase strength, speed, and reaction times, making them hellishly effective at their duties. It also acts as a radio, allowing Seekers to communicate mentally and is the only case of artificial telepathy. Upon the death of the Seeker, the BAI is removed and inserted into the next Seeker that bears that theme. In the event a new Seeker role is made, the BAI is given snippets of the BAI with similar roles. Every cycle (6.8 Earth years), the Seeker returns to the Great Hall and uploads everything to the Central Nexus, for posterity, if the BAI is destroyed. See Also * AIRI * Personal AI